Noah's Bet
by Thewhitestblackpersonyouknow
Summary: TDWT is  over, and the cast returns to the TDA set. When Noah loses a bet, you won't believe what he has to do...or who shows up! One-shot! A little bit of NoCo in there. Not the best, but a funny idea.


"Duncan, come on…" Noah pleaded

"Dude, you lost the bet, so now you gotta do it." Duncan replied with a smirk

"I'd rather lick Owen's armpits than go through with this…." Noah muttered.

"Okay, Tyler and Justin, go get him ready. Geoff, you go get the C.D. I'll go get the camera." Duncan ordered, rubbing his hands together. This was gonna be _fun_…

-20 Minutes Later-

The whole Total Drama Cast was on the bleachers of the Guilded Chris set. Duncan had announced there was going to be a big surprise for them, and the leachers were abbuzz with confusion and excitement. Duncan made sure Cody sat front and center. He was pretty sure that Cody would like _this_.

Just then, a fanfare of trumpets sounded, and a spotlight shone on Geoff in a tux with his signature cowboy hat on.

"Helloooooo Ladies and Gentledudes," Geoff bellowed. "we've got a really good show for 'yall, but first, heeeeereee's DUNCAN!"

Duncan walks onstage, chuckling to himself.

"Okay, so I guess you're all wondering why you're here. Well our little friend _Noah_ made a bet with me that I couldn't eat fifty bowls of chef's crappy food." He smirked as he reminisced tricking Noah, who hadn't known that Owen was under the table eating the food. "Long story short, I won and he has to sing a Ke$ha song, dressed like Ke$ha herself! I just saw him backstage, and let me tell you, this is gonna be—OW!" Duncan cried, rubbing his head.

Noah had thrown a black stiletto pump at Duncan's head. "HAH!" Noah yelled.

Duncan threw the shoe back twice as hard, hitting him in the stomach.

"OW, BITCH!" Noah yelled.

"You tell 'em, string bean!" Leshawna Called out from the bleachers

"Hit It!" Duncan told Geoff. Geoff hit the PLAY button.

As the music started, Noah was pushed out on the stage, wearing a wavy streaked blonde wig, glittery eye shadow and makeup, a sparkly tube top, a black skirt, some ripped up fishnet stockings, and black stiletto pumps.

He was thrown a microphone and sighed, starting to sing.

"Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hot pants on enough  
And yes, of course we does  
We're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace –us- us –us"

"Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh,

"Let's go!" The crowd cheers.":

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Just then someone steps on the stage and everyone gasps.

"HOLY PIZZA POCKETS, IT'S THE REAL KE$HA!" Owen yells.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Beth and Lindsay screech, fainting.

"Nice outfit." Ke$ha says to Noah. "Mind if I cut in for a verse?"

"N-not at all…." Noah replies, dumbfounded

"Sing it, dudette!" Geoff says as he hands her a microphone.

"DJ turn it up,  
It's about damn time to live it up,  
I'm so sick of being so serious,  
It's making my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard."

Noah start's singing with her, getting out of his shock  
"I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)"

Everyone starts to join in  
"Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard!  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours !  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part!  
You know we're superstars,  
We are who we are!"

"We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb!  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb!  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young!  
You know we're superstars,  
We are who we are!"

DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
"DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up!" Owen burps at the low part  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up

"Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard!  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours!  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part!  
You know we're superstars,  
We are who we are!"

"We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb!  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb!  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young!  
You know we're superstars,  
We are who we are!"

Everyone cheers and rushes to the stage to get Ke$ha's autograph.

Geoff goes up to Duncan. "How'd you get friggin KE$HA to come here?"

"I didn't. That's weird…" Duncan replied. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"No, but I DID!" Chris said from the control room of Total Drama Action. "This is _Totally _going in the Total Drama World Tour DVD." He and Chef high-fived.

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Chef said with a mouthful of popcorn.


End file.
